As technology has progressed, various devices have been configured to display images, and particularly objects in those images, in a manner by which users perceiving those object images perceive the object images to be three-dimensional (3D) object images even though the images are displayed from two-dimensional (2D) display screens. Such manner of display is often referred to as stereoscopic or three-dimensional imaging. Stereoscopic imaging is a depth illusion created by displaying a pair of offset images separately to right and left eyes of a viewer, wherein the brain combines the images to provide the illusion of depth. Device users are generally accustomed to manipulating various 2D object images on 2D display screens using a pointing device, such as a finger, although the manipulation of perceived 3D object images displayed on 2D screens via stereoscopic imaging creates various spatial issues for a user. For example, selecting a perceived 3D object image on a 2D screen can be counterintuitive to a user who is provided with only the screen surface to touch. If an object image appears closer to the user than the screen or farther away from the user than the screen, the user naturally attempts to touch a space in front of the display or behind it, creating an undesirable and potentially frustrating experience for the user.